


Shinigami of the Flowers

by ElegantButler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Just a one shot for now. Tags are in case I decide to add to it., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: What the heck is Grell doing with a chainsaw in the garden at such an absurd hour?





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

It was nearly one in the morning and while the demon butler did not need sleep, it was still annoying to hear the sound of a chainsaw whirring away in the garden.

 

What in Hell was that Shinigami doing? Sebastian had never in his life heard of a Reaper being on flower duty. Sure, flowers died. But they were plants. Alive but soulless. There had been some recent arguments that all living things had souls, but surely…! Surely not! Such an idea was absurd.

 

Grell Sutcliff! Reaper of Roses!

 

The idea would’ve made Sebastian chuckle were it not for the fact that the noise had awakened Ciel.

 

Hearing his master’s bell, Sebastian rushed to the boy’s side.

 

“What is that idiot doing?” Ciel complained.

 

“I believe he is reaping flowers,” Sebastian explained.

 

“Doesn’t he have safety scissors?” Ciel inquired. “Tell him to use those instead.”

 

Sebastian nodded and with a “Yes, my Lord. Sleep well.” he swept out of the door.

 

“Hmph.” Ciel remarked as he turned over and stuffed the pillow over his head to drown out the noise.


	2. Chapter 2

###  Chapter Two:

 

With a twirl so graceful as to make swans weep, Grell Sutcliff deftly sliced the top of the nearest rose bush.  He felt disgusted. These roses were not as they were meant to be!

 

“Must you destroy my master’s garden at such an hour?” Sebastian demanded, wrapping his tailcoat around the chainsaw so that it, like its predecessor, wound up in the saw’s teeth, ruining both coat and scythe. “Really? It’s quite impolite. And you’ve cost me yet another tailcoat.”

 

“But, Bassy!” Grell complained. “Look at these awful thing! Smell them! Surely even a demon can notice that they don’t smell right! Honestly! They don’t smell at all!”

 

“And that is why you’re out here well after midnight?” Sebastian asked. “Because the roses offend you?”

 

“I shall not rest until every single odorless pink rose has been obliterated from the face of this garden!” Grell declared. 

 

“Nor, apparently, will anyone else,” Sebastian remarked.

 

“A Shinigami must do what a Shinigami must do,” Grell said, pointedly.

 

“As must a demon,” Sebastian replied. “Therefore, I’ll make a deal with you. Abstain from your flower reaping for the night, and in the morning, Finny and I will work with you to replace these offensive flowers with beautifully scented red ones.”

 

“Blood red,” Grell insisted.

 

“Blood red,” Sebastian agreed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

###  Chapter Three:

 

Sebastian checked on Ciel and found him fast asleep. 

 

With a smile as devilish as it was handsome, he checked the servants. 

 

Finny and Bard were both asleep. Mey-Rin was most likely also sleeping, but as he was too polite to enter a lady’s room while she slept and she most certainly did not snore, he could not be sure. Of course there were the purr-like sounds coming from her room. But she did not snore, and he was too polite to enter to visit “the cat”.

 

After checking all of the servants, he retired to his rooms and stripped down. Though he did not require baths, he sometimes indulged in them. It was something that Ciel did not know about his butler, nor if Sebastian could help it would he. 

 

Sebastian suspected that Ciel had been having some inappropriate fantasies about him. He didn’t feel like adding that of him sitting in a tub and sponging himself off to that list.

 

He climbed into the tub, steam rising from the water as he settled himself into a comfortable position and closed his eyes.

 

He didn’t know how long they were closed for. But he must’ve seriously dozed off because he was brought back to consciousness by a pair of soft lips pressing against his.

 

Instinctively, he growled and grabbed whoever it was by the collar, chucking him across the room.

 

“Sebastian!” a familiar voice called irritably.

 

Oops.

 

“Young Master!” Sebastian hurried to Ciel’s side and genuflected before him in remorse.

 

Ciel turned toward a corner in Sebastian’s blind spot.

 

“I told you he’d never go for it,” he said.

 

Grell stepped out of the shadows. “That kiss was all wrong,” he pointed out, approaching Sebastian. “Allow me to show you how it’s done.”

 

Ciel glared at Grell. “Sebastian,” he ordered. “Get rid of him. I don’t care how.”

 

Sebastian bowed. “Yes, my Lord.”

 

Sebastian led Grell out to the garden, pausing along the way to awaken Finny.

 

“Mr. Sebastian, sir?” Finny yawned.

 

“The garden does not bear the scents or proper colors of roses,” Sebastian explained. “I believe a change of scenery is in order.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Finny agreed, closing the door and rushing to get dressed.

 

Grell was smiling.

 

“You are amused at something I just said?” Sebastian asked.

 

“I was amused by a thought,” Grell admitted.

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

 

Grell gave him a sly grin.

 

“I was just thinking that we have got to get Finny and Ronald together.”


	4. Chapter 4

###  Chapter Four

 

As Ciel watched from his bedroom window, Finny pulled up some of the rose bushes with his incredible strength as Grell took his chainsaw to others. Sebastian kept up with Grell, moving as swiftly and as gracefully as a cat.

 

“What are those idiots doing to my roses?” Ciel asked himself in annoyance.

 

“Before we plant the new ones,” Grell told Sebastian, “You’ll need someone to mow the lawn to smooth things over.”

 

“Is this a ploy to get Ronald here?” Sebastian inquired, knowing that it was.

 

“Aw, come on, Bassy,” Grell pointed out. “You know he’d be a good match for Finny. Look how strong and handsome Finny is.”

 

“If I allow you to fetch Ronald, you must promise me that you’ll let things run their own course. No playing cupid, understood?”

 

“Would I do that?” Grell asked, sweetly.

 

“Do I even need to answer,” Sebastian replied.

 

“What’s next, Mr. Sebastian?” Finny asked as he joined them.

 

“We’ve got a gentleman coming to mow the lawn. Once he’s finished, you can plant the red roses.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Finny said, happily. 

 

“Until then, you can rest and have some of the lemonade that’s in the servants’ fridge.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Sebastian,” Finny replied, hurrying off to get the lemonade.

 

“Please call for another replacement door after you’ve pulled this one off,” Sebastian called after him.

 

_ He knows me too well,” _ Finny thought to himself as he made his way to the kitchen.

 

A short time later, Finny was sipping his lemonade and watching the clouds go by when a young man who appeared to be in his early to mid twenties came zooming into view  _ riding _ his lawnmower.

 

Reaching Finny, the mower-rider waved cheerfully.

 

“Ronald Knox, at your service,” he gave a sweeping bow.

 

“Finian,” Finny replied. “Finny to my friends.” he held out his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, Finny,” Ronald shook the hand that Finny had extended, wiggling his fingers to get the circulation back when they’d finally disengaged.

 

“Shall we start working,” Finny asked. “Mr. Sebastian won’t like us sitting around all day.”

 

“I was hoping to get to know you better,” Ronald replied. “But we can do that over a day’s work, I suppose.”

 

Finny smiled and followed 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you think this should be continued.


End file.
